The present invention relates to an artificial lens for an eye, in particular, for a human eye.
In eye surgery, special applications already exist, in which the lens of an eye is replaced by an artificial lens. In the case of so-called cataract surgery, a lens of the eye—which is clouded, for example, due to the cataract—is replaced by an artificial lens. The lens of the eye is found inside a thin envelope, the so-called lens capsule. In order to remove the ocular lens, access to it is created by a thin cut made in the lens capsule and the ocular lens is next broken up into small pieces with a microsurgical instrument, and then these pieces are removed by means of an aspirating device. Then an artificial lens is inserted.